The Universal Saviors
by Egefectious
Summary: Kakarot never made it to Planet Earth but instead was intercepted by a powerful General of the Universal Saviors. Universal Saviors is an organisation created many years ago by the Kaioshins to help them protect the universe. What does this mean for Kakarot?
1. Chapter 1 – Extinction of the Saiyans

_Hey guys,_

 _I've never written anything before, but I ensure you that the concept idea of this story will blow you away (Hopefully)._

 _Completed different twist to the tale of Kakarot._

 _Please enjoy the story of Kakarot and the Universal Savior's._

 **Chapter 1 – Extinction of the Saiyans.**

"Sir you want believe what the camera's are picking up" The young Tuffle shouted out to his General.

General Ren an alien from the planet Brench went over to the machine, He stood 6 foot tall with light blue skin and white short hair wearing full battle armour, a blue cape hung from his shoulders, the symbol of the Savior's planted in the middle.

"What planet is that?"

"It's planet Vegeta sir, we were tracking Freeza as ordered keeping our distance and well..."

"This can't be true, that was Planet Vegeta. What happened!" Ren leaned in for a closer look, truly gobsmacked by what he was seeing.

"It was Freeza sir, with just one attack" His subordinate paused a moment "With just one attack he's wiped out the whole Saiyan race"

"WHAT!" Ren shouted in shock. "We all knew he was powerful, but to wipe out the Saiyans with one attack unbelievable. This is why we only track Frieze and never inter..." He suddenly stop noticing the tiniest blips on the scanner monitoring the area not to far from where planet Vegeta use to be.

"Quickly, set the scanners to that blip right there" Ren pointed to the screen

Bleep bleep bleep

The subordinate was working his magic trying to get a full reading where General Ren had pointed.

"General Ren, it appears to be a Saiyan pod and upon closer inspection the scanners are suggesting the pod is carrying a child. A baby even, it has a power level of 10 which is about average for a Saiyan newborn Sir"

General Ren turned round and started to walk out of the room with a purpose.

"Send the coordinates to my ship, I'm going to intercept it."

Ren was a one of four Generals from the Universal Savior's.

The Universal Savior's is a top secret organisation started thousands of years ago by Gods also know as Kai's, many good hearted warriors from all over the universe are trained on the planet known as Flora. Compared to Planet Vegeta this planet's gravity was roughly half as strong. The Kai had chosen this planet for that reason using the gravitational pull to the warriors advantage, The Kai also used his own magic to make the planet invisible to any scanning equipment meaning only those that knew of the planet knew it existed.

There was once a time when the Kai's would intervene with the universal on goings, locking away those who threatened the universe using magic, the Kai's were born for creation not for death. But every time they locked up an enemy it came at a cost, using their own life force to magically seal enemies for eternity was a heavy burden. The Kai's decided to hand pick selected fighters to help them protect the universe. After finding the planet Flora the Kai's trained and monitored the first wave of protectors. Since then the Kai's were only called upon once to help protect the universe again, the threat was even to much for most of the Kai's with only one surviving but since that day the Savior's have been loyal to the cause and protected the universe on numerous occasions.

Frieza and his family are considered to be a large threat but not enough for a Kai to get himself involved in.

Ren who is the strongest of the four generals once fought Freeza with the former south-side General and barely escaped with his life. The fight was over quickly Freeza was far too powerful and this resulted in the south General sacrificing his life in order to allow Ren to escape. It was upon Ren's return that the Savior's made a pact to never directly get involved with Freeza.

Ren made way to his ship still unable to shake the fact that Freeza had destroyed Planet Vegeta but it didn't surprise him one bit. He had spies within Freeza's army and rumour had it that Freeza was becoming agitated even scared at the rate of power the Saiyans seemed to be increasing at after every mission.

"Hmmm" Ren was now thinking out loud "If we play the long game and train this Saiyan to the potential of the legends the Saiyans claim to be true then maybe just maybe we could rid ourselves of the tyrant Freeza."

Ren entered his ship, It was big enough for 3 men. He planned to connect his ship to the pod and land on a nearby planet and bring the child back to planet Flora on his own ship.

"Welcome back General Ren, Coordinates have been sent to myself and I've already took the innovative to lock onto the pod we are intercepting. I'll get us there within 10 minutes" The AI system was a gift to the Universal Savior's received from the Tuffles many years ago for helping put the Saiyan's at bay when they first arrived to Planet Plant currently well before it was just blown up known as Planet Vegeta. Unfortunately for the Tuffles though not long after the Savior's had left the Saiyans turned into great apes and wiped out almost all of the Tuffle race to extinction those that now exist are those who decided to help the Savior's and left with them to Planet Flora.

"Good work Johnny, extremely efficient as always"

"Thank you sir, now fasten up as here we GO!"

The roof of the hanger opened up and the ship shot straight up through the atmosphere turned 30 degrees to the right and vanished. The warp drive was set to maximum a feature the AI itself had come up with.

Meanwhile...

"So my brother has finally got rid of them pesky apes" Coola just like the Savior's was spying on his brother Freeza but for reasons entirely different.

"Lord Coola.. Umm Sir. There's a Saiyan pod escaping the explosion of Planet Vegeta, What would you like us to do?" Lord Coola's subordinate pulled up a visual image of the pod escaping.

"Hm, I would say just leave it and let my brother suffer the consequences of his lazy actions but these Saiyans have been known to be trouble and I'd rather it didn't come back to haunt us both in the future." Coola has always been very cautious, one to always play it safe.

"Send Armoured Squadron C to destroy the Saiyan."

 _So Chapter 1 is finished. We get to learn about some history on the Savior's, obviously more to come. We meet General Ren and learn why the Savior's don't mess with Freeza or his family because no one is near the power of the Frost Demons. Coola has gone against his movie counterpart and has decided to destroy the Saiyan, but what does this mean for General Ren then and who is in the pod? ;)_

 _Please let me know what you think, I look forward to all your questions and reviews :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - General Ren Vs Squadron C

_Just to get the ball rolling I'd figured I would throw in Chapter 2 as well for good measure._

 _I've got plently of material already, enough for 30 chapters with ease and everyday I'm expanding the story to where I want it to go._

 _Thank you and enjoy._

 **Chapter 2 - General Ren Vs Squadron C**

General Ren's ship was fast approaching the Saiyan's pod.

"Sir" Johnny started speaking as it switched on the radar to the left of Ren

"What is it Johnny." Ren had noticed the radar switching on and started to pay attention.

"We seem to have a problem, another ship is hastily making it's way to the pod"

The radar showed three small dots. The Pod, Ren's own ship and then a third. Ren's ship was much closer to the pod.

"What's our ETA, and how long before the other ship makes contact with the pod then?" Ren needed to be sure he would make it to the pod first.

"We'll make it to the pod in just under 2 minutes but by the time we've attached ourselves to it and landed on the nearby planet the other ship would have caught up."

"That's fine then, as long as we make it to the pod first that's all I care about" Ren knew that having a untainted Saiyan on his side trained in the way of Good could easily turn the tide on the Frost family.

General Ren's ship pulled up to the pod maintaining the same speed and flight pattern.

Johnny got straight to work and targeted the Pod, using a reverse gravitational pull system to suck the pod to the side of the ship. Johnny then emitted a small EMP signal shutting down the Pod briefly.

The power used on the Gravity pull wouldn't last long which is why the ship had to land and the pod was to large to fit into the General's three man ship.

"Good work Johnny now get us to that planet there and quickly." Ren tapped on the scanner where the planet was.

"Right away Sir".

Not to far away...

"Another ship has just intercepted the Pod and made it's way down to that planet." Armored Squadron C consisted of three members Remoulade, TarTar and their captain Garum. All of Coola's Squadron were made up of three members.

"Do we know who it was" Garum asked TarTar

"Nope, but we'll find out soon enough." TarTar replied excitedly always itching for a new challenge.

General Ren's ship landed, the planet was covered in a Red sand with the occasional lake of water and cluster of trees. The oxygen level's were very low and no life forms appeared on the ship's scanners. Johnny recommended Ren wore a nasal oxygen mask, it fitted on the under part of your nose and straight up the nostrils, you wouldn't even be able to notice it unless looking.

Ren stepped out of the ship and ordered Johnny to drop the pod.

"KILL, MURDER, DESTROY"

The pod's systems had rebooted and Ren could hear words being repeated over and over all with one purpose, to make this Saiyan a killing machine. But one word was also repeating one that only made sense to be a name, this word was Kakarot.

"These Saiyan's never really stood any sort of chance really. Unbelievable." Ren opened up the Pod and switched the audio off. He looked down to the child, asleep with his tail wrapped him, naked and innocent. Ren went to pick Kakarot up but he stopped it was Johnny speaking to him through his comms.

"Sir, the other ship is just about to arrive. I suggest we either hurry or you prepare yourself for battle."

"Thank you Johnny."

It's not like Ren wanted to fight but he needed to know if this vessel approaching was either friend or foe. To kill or save the child.

The ship landed right next to Ren's, It was off a similar size maybe just slightly larger. The front opened up and 3 aliens stepped out.

Ren instantly recognised the Squadrons emblem on their armours, They were all part of Coola's crew.

Garum stepped forward, All three members of the Squadron we're all of the same species one of the oldest and most loyal races to the Galactic Frost demon army. Fish like humanoids, Lack of nose and ears, thick lips and a fin on top of their heads.

"You there" Garum pointed over to General Ren "We are the three brothers that make up Coola's Armour Squadron" Garum never mentioned the C part, to him the rank of C made him feel less important.

Garum took another step forward.

"Hand over the Saiyan and we promise not to make your death painful." Garum hit the side of his scouter and picked up a power level reading of a measly 500.

"Hahaha a power level of 500, I doubt we could even hold back enough to make you a painful death." All three members of the Squadron started laughing at Ren.

"You know that piece of technology is a huge weakness, it's pathetic really. You should really rely on your own senses." Ren shot his power up to 5000, dead on. He was a master when it come to power manipulation. "Why not try your scouter again."

This time Tartar reached for his scouter. "No way, Garum it's at 5000"

"What that can't be right" Garum confirmed this for himself. "Well, well you were able to hide your true power. Unfortunately for you though Remoulade our youngest brother is the weakest of us three with a power level of 11,000."

"You still don't get it, but you'll see soon enough. Now what do you want with this Saiyan!" Ren demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business but Lord Coola wants IT dead, And a added bonus for us we get to kill you" Garum pointed over to Remoulade then back to General Ren and nodded confirming him to attack the foe that stood in his way.

"Right!" Remoulade said to his brother as he leaned forward onto his right leg and shot off towards Ren.

Ren instantly took a battle stance readying himself for attack.

Over confident Remoulade went head on towards Ren, a huge mistake. Remoulade threw his left arm forward straight towards Ren face and hit thin air.

"Where did he go?" Remoulade was looking all around frantic.

"Behind YOU!" Tartar shouted but it was too late, upon turning Remoulade was met with a kick to the face and was knocked out cold.

"I told you, this fight is futile. You still can't see past what your scouters are saying to see that I am much stronger than all three of you combined." Ren picked up Remoulade by the back of his armour and slung the alien back over to his brothers.

Garum pressed his scouter once more. "It's back down to 500, maybe it was a lucky shot" He glanced down to his fallen brother.

"Yeah, your right. Remoulade never was the best fighter. Maybe this guy is just better skilled. Not to worry though because so am I" Tartar started walking towards Ren.

"You've had it now, I'm going to kill you"

Ren let out a sigh. "Okay, I've told you a couple of time now that you won't defeat me but if you insist"

"Go get him Tartar" Garum kept his scanner on to detect any raises in Ren's power. 'His level is still at 500 maybe it's not working but then why is Tartar's correct at 14,000' Garum thought to himself.

"Okay let's go" Tartar rushed towards Ren then at the last second right in front of Ren he shifted to his right and swung a roundhouse kick trying to catch his opponent off guard but instead he found himself with his leg stuck in the air with Ren holding onto it.

Ren forced Tartar's leg down into the ground and punched him once in the kidneys and the second time straight into the stomach. Tartar's armour cracked from the impact of the punch. His light's went out and he keeled over. Once again Ren grabbed the back of his fallen opponents armour and flung him over to Garum. He fell on top of Remoulade.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE YOUR LEVEL NEVER CHANGED FROM 500!" Garum was furiously in just three hits his two brother were down and out for the count.

"I'm able to manipulate my power at the exact point of use, to fast for any scouter to keep track of. By doing this I waste minimal energy, now leave before you end up like them two"

"Your telling me to leave, these two are NOTHING compared to me!" Garum furiously let out his Ki a angry red aura engulfed his body. He shot straight towards Ren and just like Tartar at the last second he changed his body position flung his arms out in front of him and fired a concentrated energy beam.

It hit Ren full on and a cloud of smoke covered Garum's vision. Ren wasn't to be seen.

"HAHAHA You see now you stupid impicile I told you that I would kill you." Garum calmed down his aura vanished and he made his way towards the Saiyan's pod.

"Not quite" Ren stood amongst the smoke unharmed.

"But... But I hit you, there's no way you could of survived that... Just who are you" Garum was now trembling with fear.

Ren placed both of his arms onto his side turned his body and propped his head to the right in Garum's direction "I am General Ren of the Universal Savior army, Leader and Protector of all that is good and now it's time to fiasco."

Ren this time made the first move, Garum's scouter was still on numbers showing up on the reader. Ren saw this and decided to show off powering up as he leaped towards Garum.

20 – 30 – 40 Thousand and pft the scouter malfunctioned a stream of smoke rising.

Garum turned away running towards his ship fearing his life. Ren appeared directly in front of him causing Garum to stumble over planted on his backside quivering in fear.

"Abandoning your brothers in battle, not very noble of you." Ren picked up Garum and one shot him and threw him on top of his fellow unconscious brothers bodies.

"Johnny prepare the ship were going home."

Couple of hours went by before the Armour Squadron woke up.

"He didn't kill us." Tartar was the first to speak.

"He had no need to kill us, he was by far our superior. We were never a threat." Garum gathered the energy to stand. "We should get back to Lord Coola immediately"

"Yeah your right, Lord Coola will get revenge for us" Remoulade helped Tartar off his feet.

"No! We tell him we killed the Saiyan and we will never mention anything about that General Ren guy otherwise Lord Coola will do what Ren never did."

"What's that?" Tartar replied to Garum.

"Kill us"

 _Hopefully you get the name references to Squadron C._

 _I'll upload a new chapter by 29/05 a lot of fighting about to happen._

 _Thank you for taking your time out of the day to read this and I hope you enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3-Planet Flora youth tournament

**Chapter 3 - Planet Flora youth tournament the semi's**

10 years had flown by since Kakarot was recruited into the saviors by General Ren. Since then Ren had been on many missions helping out where he could. He'd saved many planets from invasions, threats and monsters, in return these planets offered some of the finest warriors, scientist, engineers, healers and many more to help strengthen the cause the Saviors worked towards.

General Ren stood on the edge of his seat in his private box at the tournament arena alongside his two best men Anthos and Kunal.

Anthos was a Makyan, a lilac skinned race. Anthos was small in size featuring pointed ears and fangs. In a moments notice though he would could become battle ready, growing from 3 foot to 8 foot tall, bulking out his physic and growing immense in power. It was a transformation you did not want come up against.

Kunal on the other hand was scary looking to start of with. He was of the Dore race. Kunal was huge, he stood at 8 foot tall just like Anthos when transformed. He was of a humanoid nature with dark green skin and short black spikey hair, He had muscles on top of muscles as he never stopped training. The Dores prided themselves on their size and Kunal was no different.

"There we have it folks, the Namekian dragon warrior known as Cello has just made the finals."

The crowd went wild at what they just witnessed

Cello was a extremely technical fighter, his opponent had been much stronger than himself but Cello used his opponents own power against him and got a ring out.

"That little Namekian is alright you know" Anthos looked over to Ren.

"Your right, maybe our best young prospect out their" Kunal replied.

"Yes, but don't count your chickens just yet, Kakarot is up next in the semi finals. He'll be the one to win this tournament." Ren stood up and applauded as the next two fighters entered the arena.

"Up next, he's a Saiyan whose been with us since he was a baby. It's said he's the quickest fighter we've ever had to learn new battle styles and Ki manipulation. Aged just 10 entering his first tournament and making the Semi finals. You all know him as the feisty pest always wanting a fight... IT'S KAKAROT!"

The crowd all stood up cheering as Kakarot entered the ring. They definitely all knew him it was only last year over confident in himself he challenge General Ren to a fight only to be knocked out in one hit.

Kakarot looked up towards his General. "You know the winner gets a shot at yourself General and that's all the determination I need. I'm stronger than the last time I'll show you."

The crowd started laughing at Kakarot's accusations it was just typical always wanting to fight a stronger opponents.

General Ren put his head into his hands.

"Haha that's some spirit Kakarots got there. Maybe you hit him too hard last time he challenged you" Kunal laughed to Ren.

"Okay Kakarot you've had your say but now it's time for me to call out your next opponent" the announcer lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"Ladies, Gentleman and all other non gender species, from the planet Tuatara aged 10 herself comes a beautiful and elegant female warrior, she can transform at any given moment making herself more powerful and ruthless at the cost of her beauty, it's the lovely FLORID" The announcer swung his arm to the left as Florid entered the ring.

Florid was a Tuatarian, Humanoid looking the only difference being her blue skin tone and dark green hair. However when she has to get serious she produces a more powerful form, her skin scales over, teeth turn to sharp fangs and she grows in size.

"Oi Kakarot, never mind General Ren as you aren't even getting past me. Do you understand." Florid loved to wind her opponent up during a battle. Off the battleground Florid and Kakarot are really good friends but today he was the enemy.

"Oh yeah, I've beat you before and I'll do it again right now" Kakarot raised a smile towards Florid.

"I've never transformed against you though, I've been saving that for this very fight right here, I'll have you trembling at my power."

The Announcer interrupted "It's getting really feisty on the stage right now, so if you two are ready"

Both fighters nodded and took a battle stance each different to one another.

"Okay then, give it your all and 3,2" the whole crowd shouted together "1 and FIGHT."

Kakarot wasn't messing about he instantly powered up and went straight for Florid, Florid smiled as Kakarot came closer and punch forward but hit straight through an afterimage. She focused her senses trying to find where he had gone. 'Got you' she thought. She turned around and flung her right arm forward firing a ki blast, once again Kakarots disappeared leaving an image of himself. She tried to refocus on him again but she was too slow. Kakarot appeared behind her and crashed a swinging leg to the back of her head. Florid went flying across the ring standing up immediately and rubbing her head.

"You hit a girl from behind"

"Your no girl once you stepped into this ring" Kakarot started sniggering to himself.

"You know that afterimage trick is rather annoying."

"I learned that one from Master Gabbro and this one is from Master Slate."

Kakarot launched himself forward, somersaulted over Florid jumped high up into the air and placed his hands in front of his face palms out fingers spread wide, the sun shining bright behind him. Florid looked up not knowing what to expect. "BLINDING LIGHT" the whole crowd on the right covered their eyes unable to withstand the bright light emitting from Kakarot but more importantly neither could Florid.

Kakarot fell to the ground landing gracefully, now flying forward with his right arm raised he smashed his fist into the stomach of Florid who couldn't see a thing. She went down onto all fours spitting up blood.

"You.. You.. YOU MORAN..." Florid coughed again.

"hehe" Kakarot was in full control already looking forward to his next fight.

ARGGGHHHHHHH!

The ring started to shake from the power coming from Florid.

"Your a monster" Florid voice deeper now "but so am I."

There stood Florid in her transformed state, she was no longer the pretty girl but instead she looked more reptilian now standing a foot taller than Kakarot.

"Woah your power just doubled that's incredible I guess it's time I get serious then." Kakarot planted both feet firmly on the ground adjusted his arms to his side and started to raise his power.

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

An aura of Ki now surrounded both young warriors. Kakarot smiling while Florid was gritting her teeth in anger.

"All right, check out the power levels of them two. Both fighters are on even par." Anthos made the obversion

"No your wrong, One of them is holding back probably to test out their own skills against the other"

"You can't be serious General but that's a lot of power for two 10 year olds."

General Ren kept silent and continued to watch the fight.

Florid came at Kakarot launching left and right punches putting him on the back foot.

Kakarot was blocking each punch with precision but couldn't stop the relentless onslaught eventually he missed a punch and Florid's fist came crashing through his defenses sending him flying but she didn't stop, speeding straight passed Kakarot she booted him up into the air and then followed it up by leaping pass him and double fist hammered Kakarot into the ground. Coming down fast Florid positioned herself to finish Kakarot off with a knee to the stomach, at the last second Kakarot flung himself backwards using his tail. Florid had missed her chance to win the fight and didn't have the time to adjust. Kakarot using the momentum from his tail kicked Florid in the face, landed on both feet and then followed up his own attack with left and right punches. Florid just didn't have the time to react she was losing power and quickly, the constant barrage of fist wearing her down.

ARHHHHHHH

A beam shot out of Florid's mouth narrowly missing Kakarot, He had jumped half the ring to get out of the way. She tried to use this time to compose herself but looking up Kakarot was already on his way. He had fired a Ki beam out of his feet to give himself a speed increase and headbutted Florid straight in the chest cracking a couple of ribs.

Florid reverted back to her normal form and collapsed on the spot Kakarot had won.

The Crowd cheered to the fight they had just exhibited.

Two Namekian healers entered the ring followed by the announcer.

"Well then everyone what did you make of that fight"

Hoorahs, Claps, Cheers and Screams were heard from all around from the spectators.

Meanwhile the two healers were concentrating on Florid and Kakarot healing all wounds.

"Our Semi finalist winner is the one and only KAKAROT!"

Kakarot took to the center stage bowing and thanking everyone for their support.

"Hey Kakarot, good fight yeah. But I have a question."

"Huh, oh they healed you already, yeah sure what is it." Kakarot went over to Florid to shake her hand. Grabbing hold of Kakarot's arm Florid pulled him in close.

"Were you using your full power against me?"

"Ah you noticed then, well ummm... I was using about three quarters" He let go of her hand and walked off the stage.

'Now for the final, I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than Cello but he's one serious guy. I'll have to make sure I'm at my best tomorrow if I'm to beat him' Kakarot made his way to his chambers to rest up, he had refused the Namekians healing knowing that a days rest would be enough to heal his own battle wounds and the fact he would be slightly stronger for it tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Final

**Chapter 4 – The Final**

Cello sat on top of his chambers building, he had been there all night meditating replaying Kakarot's fights in his head over and over.

Cello didn't need to sleep or eat. He only needed water and direct sunlight. Much like his own home planet, planet Flora so had three suns and night time never appeared.

9 Years ago a spaceship containing 8 warriors from Freeza's galactic army landed on planet Namek, it happened by accident, The captain mistakenly changed one digit on the coordinates to the destination they were meant to be going to a planet known now as Freeza planet 448.

None the wiser though these 8 warriors went on a killing spree, wiping out a tenth of the Namekian population mainly being from the Warrior clans. Guru had once had a dealing with the Saviors in the past when they helped locked away his brother many years ago and he used the machine given to him to call for help once more.

Anthos and Kunal arrived with three other men of a lower rank, new warriors in training the threat had come at a level 1 warning.

It didn't take that long before all 8 warriors were killed and peace was once again restored on the Planet Namek.

Anthos even took the initiative and grabbed the black box from the ship and let Johnny reprogram the coordinates so no one knew of the Planet Namek sending who ever was tracking the ship on a wild goose chase.

Anthos and Kunal returned to Planet Flora with 5 Namekians, 4 healers and 1 young warrior a prodigy amongst his clan named Cello.

Kakarot woke up feeling refreshed and invigorated but also extremely hungry.

He placed on his gear from the day before, torn and tatty but he didn't mind. He'd gotten to the final wearing this gear and now he'll win it, that he knew for sure.

"Hey Kid, you better save some for the others"

Kakarot had made his way to the canteen and as always wolfed down more than his share fair of food but General Ren authorised this knowing about the appetite of a Saiyan.

"Yeah, Yeah. Can I get another plate I've got a big fight later on today." Kakarot went over to the canteen server with his plate held up high "Pleaseeeeee"

"Fine, one of these days you know your gonna pop"

Kakarot ended up eating two more serving of food then went off to get himself ready for the battle ahead.

All the televisions on Planet Flora were set onto the fight watching the build up and watching fights from the previous rounds.

On site Bookies were unable to decide between the two fighters making Kakarot the slight favourite.

"One hour to go everyone, be prepared for probably the best youth tournament we've every had in the history of Planet Flora. We haven't felt power or seen techniques of the ability shown by these two warriors since General Ren won this Tournament and we all know how one sided that match was."

Everyone was anticipating this fight and the announcer was building up the hype.

Kakarot was already on the sidelines eagerly awaiting the battle ahead, he didn't know much about his Saiyan heritage other than the thirst for battle and he is one of few if not the only Saiyan alive at this point after Lord Freeza destroyed his home planet.

"Welcome to the 100th Planet Flora world youth martial arts FINALLLLLLL"

The crowd went wild, these two fighters are the future of the Saviors and everyone knew it. Even as children these two kids were stronger than a lot of the warriors out there saving planets on a daily basis, when they hit 16 years old and are able to go out on missions who knows just how strong they'll be.

"He's mysterious and likes to keep to himself coming in at a last know recorded power level of 1,300 it's the dragon clan warrior himself CELLO"

Cello entered the ring wearing purple pants and brown flat shoes, his upper body was exposed wearing nothing at all. He gave his familiar wave to the crowd then stood in his corner.

"And last but not least, he needs no introduction the Saiyan with a recorded power level of 1,250 only yesterday it's KAKAROT"

Kakarot ran onto the ring and jumped in the air clipping his heels together "I'm so PSYCHED"

The crowd up-roared at Kakarot's energy, they loved a show and Kakarot loved to give one.

He landed back down on to the ring and shot to his corner ready for action.

"Are both combatants READY"

Cello and Kakarot nodded.

"You all know what's coming, all together now 3, 2, 1" The crowd erupted "FIGHT"

The announcer left the center of ring, it was a good job too and Cello rushed pass him to attack Kakarot.

Both fighters met with Cello using his momentum. He launched a right punch but Kakarot blocked it and followed it up with his own right hook, this time Cello made a block shoving his shoulder into the punch still spinning round Cello went with a high foot to land down but as anticipated Kakarot held his right foot high in the air with his left hand. Kakarot thought he had an instant advantage but Cello used Kakarots trick from the previous match and forced Ki out of his left foot which shot up and smashed Kakarot in his face.

"ouch ouch ouch" Kakarot stood back rubbing his face his vision blurred from the direct hit to his chin, Kakarot was open and Cello took advantage. An elbow to the ribs meant Kakarot grabbed onto his side which was followed by another powerful elbow to his face. Kakarot screamed out in pain and started punching blindly but Cello was now behind him and smashed his elbow to Kakarot's neck sending him to the floor.

"This looks bad for Kakarot he's just took some powerful blows from Cello" the announcer addressed the camera. "He's down for the count"

"Not yet" Kakarot jumped straight back up much to Cello's surprise. "I didn't think I'd have to use so much power against you but here it goes" Kakarot took stance and starting powering up.

"That can't be right, I thought Kakarot only had a power level of around 1300 but he's emitting around 1600" Ren couldn't believe the power of this 10 year old boy, Saiyan or not.

"You see Cello you don't stand a chance." Kakarot looked over to Cello smirking away.

"The last opponent was also stronger than me but that didn't help him. Now shut up and fight" Cello powered up to his maximum hitting 1337 on scouters throughout the crowd while Kakarot was showing at 1598.

"Okay then let's go"

Kakarot was stronger and faster but despite learning so many techniques and fighting styles he never mastered them and this is where Cello had the advantage.

Kakarot tried to used the speed to gain the upper hand but Cello was always able to counter him, only Cello wasn't doing much damage it was quite stalemate at this point.

Kakarot went in punches flying. Left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right, right Cello was blocking them all and then started countering, hitting Kakarot where it hurt. Block, punch to the ribs, block, block, block, punch to the kidney, punch to the knee, block.

Kakarot felt every blow he had to do something soon because his power was dropping, so was Cello's but not at the rate of his own. He tried again and again to get a hit in and then it dawned on him Cello had a distinct pattern in his own attacks if he could take on a few more he could out manoeuvre him, a trick he learned from Anthos (Use your body as a shield to work out battle patterns). He went through two more cycles of getting blocked and countered but the pattern was now clear to him.

Block, punch to the ribs, block, block, block "Not this time" Kakarot parried Cello's attack away "How's this" Wide open now Kakarot sent a full force punch into Cello's Kidneys winding the young Namekian, keeled over Cello could already foresee the knee to his own face coming with no time to react he shouted out loud "MULTIFORM" Kakarot's knee smashed into the face of Cello and he went down, he was about to finish the job and win the tournament but Cello disappeared.

"Referee he's gone does that mean I win" Kakarot turned round to face his announcer only to find not one but three Cello's now stood in the ring.

"I'm not gone Kakarot and you definitely don't win." All three Cello's said in unison.

"Hey, I think you must of hit me harder than I thought as I'm seeing three of you."

"Idiot" The Cello's rushed Kakarot at once. The first two feinted left and right, trying to follow the movement of the first two Cello's left Kakarot wide open and the third Cello punched Kakarot in the stomach.

Kakarot got up instantly and went after the Cello who just hit him but before he could reach the Namekian another Cello cracked Kakarot from behind sending him to the floor.

"Ouch man, this technique of yours is definitely difficult to fight against, but you should of finished me off just then, I know you got the power too."

Cello responded by going in close, all three namekians fighting as one, Kakarot couldn't do anything, he was getting beaten badly.

YAHHHHH! Kakarot let of an explosion of KI to free himself of the onslaught.

"hehe" Kakarot smiled at Cello, Kakarot had worked out the weakness of this multiform. Despite being punched and kicked repeatedly the attacks hardly did any damage. Cello's power was split into three entities.

Kakarot shot to the left of the ring giving him a full view of the ring and the three Cello's, he had them all in his view.

"Right I've got you now Cello"

Kakarot charged up what power he had left and shot towards the first Cello taking him down it two hits.

'Oh no he's realised the techniques weakness' Cello was panicking he knew even if he reunited with his counterparts he'll only be at two thirds of his power as one of him was down.

Cello decided he had no choice but to attack Kakarot with his other form at the same time.

Both Cello's made their way towards Kakarot who just stood there waiting for them. The first attack came from Kakarot's left who ducked under the attack and replied with two quick jab's to the stomach. The second attacker tried to out manoeuvre Kakarot by feinting to the right and going around him but it was no good. Kakarot fell forward onto his hand almost doing a handstand pulled his legs into his body and pushed out with all his might landing two feet straight into Cello's jaw nearly ripping his head clean off.

"Good fight Cello"

Two of the Cello clones disappeared leaving only one on the floor knocked out cold, he wasn't getting back up.

"EIGHT" the crowd all joined in together "NINE... AND TEN"

Everyone in the crowds jumped onto their feet, everyone watching at home on Planet Flora couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. The fight was epic.

Kakarot went down onto one knee, the fight had took it's toll on him, this time he didn't refuse the healing.

"Kakarot is the winner of the 100th youth martial arts tournament" The announcer grabbed Kakarot's arm raising it high in the air.

The crowds was still cheersing and they went even louder once Cello finally stood up, he had helped towards the awesome display of power and skill on show today.

Cello and Kakarot shook hands.

"Your one hell of a fighter, I honestly fought I had you there a few times but every time you countered me. Thank you" Cello had never lost a fight before and he was being more humble than he expected himself to be, maybe it was Kakarot's easy nature or the fact Kakarot gave Cello a new challenge to work towards.

"So are you Cello, you seriously know how to fight but now it's time. HEY GENERAL REN LET'S GO ALREADY WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SCARED OF MY AWESOME POWER" Kakarot directed his voice towards Ren's box but he wasn't there.

"No need to shout Kakarot I'm right behind you" Ren stood behind Kakarot standing 4 foot taller.

"Alright then are you ready" Kakarot powered up to his max now sitting at 1640 being read by those still using their scouters

"OK then but don't cry to me when I one shot you and ruin your day"

Kakarot was already on the move and then it was over, Kakarot was down in one hit once again.

 _Well I hoped you enjoyed the little tournament, this was to get you to know a few of the main (New) characters to this story._

 _Exploration will start very soon, The next chapter will be a special on Florid and how she came to be on Planet Flora._

 _Again thank you for the read's and I look forward to any questions and reviews you might have._


	5. Special - Florid

**Special Chapter - Florid's past**

4 years had now passed.

Kakarot, Cello and Florid were inseparable always wanting to be better than one another, these three warriors were going placing and everyone knew it.

"Come on Kakarot or were going to be late to class, Master Slate. is teaching us how to telepathically read and communicate through our minds, today it's going to be so cool" Florid loved everything about her training she strived to be the best even hoping to one day surpass Kakarot.

"Oh yeah right sure... okay I'll catch up okay"

"Hey what's up with you today" Florid noticed Kakarot wasn't his usually self.

"Oh it's nothing really"

"Come on tell me"

"Well you see Anthos was telling me the story about how you came to Planet Flora and about the mission he was on, how he rescued you like Ren did for me. I guess what I'm saying is I can't believe we have to wait two years before we can start saving lives and become heroes plus who knows about what huge powers are out there." Kakarot sighed at the thought of being stuck on Planet Flora for two more years.

"Become heroes and save lives!? You only want to get out there to fight stronger opponents"

"Not true, well not 100% true. I want to save lives right now, every time a siren goes off I want to be part of the team that goes off on a adventure. Exploring the Universe, creating peace."

"I know what you mean, besides It's only two years before the our enemies will tremble at the name of Kakarot, Florid and even Cello. Talking of which let's hurry, I bet Cello is getting a head start" They both rushed ahead not wanting Cello to get any advantage over themselves.

 **Fourteen years ago.**

The sirens throughout the planet were alarming. "This is a level 5 threat, I repeat we have a level 5 threat." When the Saviors learn of an attack on other planets either through S.O.S calls or monitoring the situations themselves they assess the threat level, Threat level 1 was used to send new candidates with a master to eliminate the threat and a level 5 was the highest.

"Anthos and I will take this one sir" Kunal addressed General Ren.

All three stood around a table the report of the new threat sat on the desk, the sirens now turned off.

"It's Planet Tuatara, they are a powerful race able to transform like yourself Anthos to increase their power. The Planet is rich in Painite extremely rare throughout the universe, It was only a matter of time before Freeza sent his best force to this Planet"

"He's sent the Ginyu force Sir" Anthos asked.

"Yes, maybe I should go as well." Ren was concerned of the safety of his friends.

"General Ren, General Ren" In came running the analyst who first reported the threat.

"What is it?"

"We have confirmed visual of the attackers, it was just sent through from a Tuatarian called Zarbon." The analyst handed over a picture to his General.

Anthos and Kunal peaked at the picture. Four warriors were pictured, each known to the Saviors Guldo, Recoome, Jeice and Burter.

"Well looks like we don't need you sir, We can handle the force just fine especially when Ginyu isn't with them. We'll get going straight away" Anthos and Kunal saluted their General and turned round heading towards the docking bay.

"Good luck to you both, be safe" General Ren saluted back to his two best men.

Not long had passed before both men arrived to Planet Tuatara.

"All life forms on this Planet all reside in one location, it's appears as though they have just one City. Not very safe of them to seclude themselves so close together."

"Thanks Johnny, set us down on the outskirts of the City then." Kunal gazed upon the planet, everywhere to see was green, It was like a tropical forest covering the whole planet.

The ship landed a mile away from the City, Anthos and Kunal took flight and headed towards the powers ahead.

"It's a massacre" Kunal was looking down at the City below.

Building destroyed, bodies lay all over. The Tuatarians put up very little resistance, there once beautiful city was now a graveyard.

Anthos gritted his teeth "I sense a few small power levels ahead and four large ones, let's hurry before anyone else is killed."

Both warriors increased their flight speed leaving a aura trail behind them.

"Ha! Guldo only gone got himself knocked out by one of these reptiles." Recoome was a large man in size and very strong but not much in the sense of brains.

"Ah come on mate, what's all this about. Bloody Guldo what a waste of time" Jeice was much smaller in size compared to Recoome, he had red skin and long white hair down to the back of his knees.

"Hitting someone from behind, that's usually my trick. Just who are you." Burter pointed towards the Tuatarian who attacked Guldo from behind. Burter was the tallest member of the Ginyu force, his skin is dark blue, he featured no ears and holes for ears, his eyes were a deep red.

The Tuatarian had arrived just in time to save his wife and daughter from the green frog like alien, he jestered to his wife to run as far as possible from these monsters.

"I am Zarbon, the strongest warrior Tuatara has to offer, this will end now." Zarbon was transformed, his whole body scaled over and fangs on show.

"Strongest warrior you say" Recoome checked his scouter.

"18,000 not bad, you weren't lying about your power, but it's nothing on me." Recoome started to pose, stood on one leg his other bent, he leant forward "I am Recoome." He adjusted into another pose, "It's time for you to feel my RECOOME KICK." Recoome zoomed forward towards Zarbon quicker than his eyes could follow.

'It's over' Zarbon thought preparing for the worst.

THUD!

Zarbon looked up to see Recoome bouncing around the battlefield before smashing through a building, stood in front of him were two huge warriors, it was Anthos and Kunal.

"Looks like we got here in the nick of time" Kunal went over to Zarbon. "We're from the Universal Saviors and were here to stop these fiends"

Zarbon still in his monster form shed a few tears, he was saved.

"Hey Kunal looks like Guldo is down as well as Recoome so it's 2 vs 2" Anthos cracked his knuckles. "I suggest you two take off with your fallen comrades before this gets really ugly for you."

Jeice was the first to speak up "One cheap shot on Recoome and you think were going to run, think again. We are just as strong as Recoome and you don't have the element of surprise on us."

"Hey Jeice, do you really think these guys are from the Universal Saviors. Aren't they just a myth." Burter whispered to Jeice who stood next to him.

"No way Burter, besides were the best duo fighters that Freeza has to offer. They stand no chance."

"Are you two quiet finished? If you don't leave then we will be forced to kill you all. You'll not harvest this planet for Painite nor will you kill anymore." Anthos gave the two remaining Ginyu members a final chance.

Jeice didn't answer, "Crusher ball" a red ball of ki appeared from Jeice hand and he launched it forward straight towards Anthos. The ball hit the ground and exploded missing Anthos as he jumped out of the way.

"Kunal I've got the pipsqueak, you've got fish face over there." Anthos got serious and started powering up alongside Kunal.

"let's finish them off." Motivated Kunal.

Both Saviors went after there chosen attackers.

Kunal trained in the arts of wrestling, he went straight for the take down on Burter but he missed, Burter had moved at the last second.

"Well aren't you a fast one." Kunal remarked as he swung round to block a kick, Kunal countered with a punch of his own but Burter had already vanished. This repeated a few times, Burter would vanished before trying to land an attack of his own only to be blocked constantly. Eventually the cycle broke when Kunal became frustrated and went for a bear hug, he'd missed again which left him wide open. Burter came in from the side landing a knee in Kunal stomach, following up on his attack Burter vanished and reappeared from behind kicking the back Kunal's legs putting him on his back, finally Burter finished it off with a dropping elbow hitting Kunal in the same place as first attack, Kunal let out a whelp. That last attack hurt.

"I'm the fastest in the universe, you'll never hit me!"

Kunal stood up smirking towards Burter.

"The fastest In the universe, you could be right you are extremely fast but when it comes to you actually fighting me you slow down considerably. I took them few attacks to work out a plan and now I have." Kunal charged up to his maximum power, he was on par with Burter and ready to implement his battle plan.

Anthos fired multiply ki blast aiming for Jeice, the first few Jeice hit away like swatting flies but his hands were starting sting after each one, he changed his tactic and made his way towards Anthos dodging the blast. As he got closer he hit the last one back at Anthos who had to dodge it, the blast hit the ground causing a smokescreen between the two fighters.

"Crusher Ball" Jeice had fired another powerful blast at Anthos only this time Anthos didn't see it coming until the last second, no time to dodge the attack Anthos caught the ball of ki out in front of him, it burnt his hands and he was struggling behind the force of the attack, maybe if he had more time to react he would have been able to of batted it away or even dodge the attack. Powering up Anthos gathered enough energy to throw the attack over his head. Jeice was waiting for that exact moment, using all his power Jeice landed a powerful punch into Anthos midriff sending a shock-wave 100 feet around. Jeice didn't stop though with Anthos winded from the first punch and unable to react Jeice was pounding away punch after punch repeatedly hitting Anthos in the same spot. Jeice eventually took a step back then leaping forward he swung a kick into Anthos face sending him crashing across the ground just like Recoome had.

"I've not finished yet, CRUSHER VOLCANO" Jeice started throwing multiply red ki balls towards Anthos each one exploding where he had landed.

"You see mate, you didn't stand a chance."Jeice turned towards the fight between Burter and Kunal. In the corner stood a cheerful Zarbon celebrating Kunal's win over Burter. He was in trouble, Kunal had him face down on the floor his arm twisted held up high. Burter screamed out in pain as Kunal threaten to rip off his arm, Jeice was about to rush in when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Never turn your back on your opponent unless your sure he's dead" With that line Anthos smashed his fist into Jeice's face, an uppercut followed and Anthos returned the kick to face that he received only moments ago. Now Jeice was bouncing across the battlefield like a pebble skimming across a river bank.

Anthos was walking over towards Jeice who was now getting up.

"But how are you alive, that was my strongest attack... Multiple times too"

"You see Jeice" Anthos had grabbed the trembling Jeice by the neck. "Unlike you I've fought a lot of strong warriors which has made my body more resistant over time, I don't pick on alien races much weaker than myself." He flung Jeice into an already destroyed building causing more damage, the fight was over and it looked as though Kunal had won his.

"STOP THIS NOW!"

Both Saviors looked over to where this voice had come from, to their surprise it was Recoome holding two hostages a woman and a baby.

During the latter stage of the battle Recoome had woken and seeing his comrades being beaten so easily he decided to get gain some collateral, using his scouter he locked onto the fleeing power and went after them. With everyone being preoccupied in their fight no one had noticed.

Zarbon dropped to his knees, "No please I'll do anything but please don't hurt my wife and baby."

"Hahaha, look at this cry baby. Please don't hurt them, oh please oh please." Recoome mocked Zarbon and it was at this moment of distraction that Zarbon's wife used to try on free herself, she transformed into the beast like creature that all Tautaurians could do, she gave Recoome an elbow to his stomach hoping to injure him enough to let go of the baby but it was to no avail. Using his one hand free Recoome gripped his hand around her head and flicked his wrist CRAAACKKKKKK!

"NOOOOOOO! FLORIDDDDDDD!"

Zarbon's wife dropped to the floor her head spun around.

Anthos went to rush in but Kunal held him back "He still has the baby."

This didn't stop Zarbon though, already transformed and fuelled with rage he rushed towards Recoome.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!"

"No Zarbon stop now" Kunal tried to get Zarbon to stop but he wasn't listening.

"Eraser Cannon" Zarbon was to close to Recoome to dodge the attack, the beam incinerated him instantly.

"Ha, what a fool" Recoome now focused on Anthos and Kunal.

"Grrrrrrr, You'll pay for this" Anthos was finding it hard to control himself.

"No, no, no... We'll do a deal, I leave with my team and I'll let you leave with the baby how does that sound."

"The second that baby is safe I'll snap your neck and this incinerate your body"

"That's why I'll leave this little girl next to my ship you can collect her once we've left this planet. Be warned though next time we return we'll be bringing our Captain with us and he'll kill you both for what you've done today" Recoome walked towards Guldo and picked him up while Burter helped out Jeice, this was a battle they knew they couldn't win.

"I swear if you lay so much as harm that child it'll be over for you." Anthos threat was real and Recoome knew this.

The Ginyu force left the planet shortly after and to Recoomes word he had left the little girl not far from where his space pod had been, Anthos bent over and picked her up "Your coming back with us little Florid".

On that same day Ginyu was with Freeza witnessing the explosion of Planet Vegeta, and Coola sent a Squadron to kill a stray Saiyan.

Planet Turatian was never visited again by Freeza or his army, he didn't like the story the Ginyu force had told him about the Universal Saviors he believed the saviors to be a myth but to find out they could be real worried him.

 _OH NO I hear everyone say, Zarbon is dead, Well there is a reason, you'll probably not know for about 20 chapters but I am going to be including as many canon characters as possible as well as my own so don't worry if you think your not going to read about Krillen or Piccolo for example._

 _As for Florid and her race we never actually get a name for them. Turatian is a species of reptile and I thought it fitted well._

 _Thanks again for reading._


	6. Chapter 5 - Unauthorised Mission

_So my first review showed up and I got all excited, I opened it up and all it said was update... I'm happy though as it means someone is wanting to read more, so thank you._

 **Chapter 5 – Unauthorised Mission.**

The class was over, Kakarot, Cello and Florid now knew the basic's of communicating through the mind.

'Ohhhhh Kakarot I am a magic being sent to give you orders to save the Universe, the only way to make Universal peace is to make Florid a sandwich.'

"Hey, get out of my head." Kakarot frowned at Florid, She had picked up the skill faster than anyone.

"What are you talking about Kakarot, I'm not in your head" Florid used her new technique again 'Get Florid that sandwich'

Cello raised a smile, he didn't know what Florid was saying but from the look she was getting from Kakarot it really amused him.

"It's not funny Florid, I'll be all in your head once I've mastered it. Then you'll regret it."

"Hey even Cello is smiling so I must be doing something right" Florid chuckled to herself.

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP "We have a Level 1 Threat on planet Yardrat" WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP "I repeat a level 1 threat on planet Yardrat."

"This is my chance, I'm going to prove to everyone I'm ready now and not in two years!" Kakarot spoke to his two friends.

"No way Kakarot, you know we can't were too young to go on missions" Florid replied.

"But it's only a level 1 threat, and I'm stronger than a lot of the new recruits out there."

Cello replied this time. "We have rules Kakarot and we can't go on a mission until we are at least 16, you know this so there's no point in arguing"

"Fine" Kakarot huffed. "I'll go back to training then. See you all later." Kakarot walked away from Cello and Florid heading in the general direction of the training grounds, out of view Kakarot lowered his power so no one could detect him and made his way towards the hangar bay.

Inside the hangar bay General Ren was addressing three new warriors who had only just been given permission to go out on missions, along side them stood master Slate and a Yardrat. Master Slate wasn't that powerful in fact Kakarot was already stronger but no one could match Slate's fighting skills not even Ren himself, It put him at a great advantage when fighting those not much stronger than himself.

The Yardrat spoke up. "A creature has appeared on our planet and started attacking us for no reason, it's not even spoken a word."

Ren interrupted "We have checked our own records to the pictures and video feeds the Yardrat's have sent us and we have zero knowledge on this creature. We scanned the planet and located it's whereabouts the co-ordinates have been sent to your ship."

"I'll assume this creature doesn't have much power." Asked master Slate.

"You assume correct." The Yardrat applied "We as a race don't have much power though, so for even someone you consider weak we consider extremely strong. The scouters that you left with us when we last needed your help picked up the power level at 3,000."

"Where did it come from and how long ago did it attack then"

"We don't know, we've seen no spaceship or anything similar appear in the sky, it just appeared as if of out of nowhere and as for when about 15 minutes before the sirens were sounding on this planet of yours."

Slate looked confused "15 minutes but how did you get here so quickly."

"Instantaneous movement, it's a defensive technique we Yardrat's know. It allows us to move from one place to another as long as we've been there before, instantaneously. In fact I could use it to get you all to Yardrat in no time at all. As long as I'm touching you or your touching someone who is touching me."

Kakarot with his power low was hiding crouched behind a desk listening in on every word 'If they decide to do that instant moving thing I'm going to have to hurry'

"Great idea, we don't really have the time to waste, where will you go when you've dropped off my troops" Ren asked.

"I'll return to my people, they are all in hiding. I'll return once this creature is dead or off our planet."

"Well unless anyone one has gotten anything to add I suggest we get going as soon as possible." Ren looked around, no one had anything to say, they all started to put their armour on.

'Kakarot, what the hell are you doing.' It was Florid using her new mental powers, she had sneaked up on Kakarot, her power was so low and controlled that he hadn't sensed her coming.

Kakarot responded the best he could, he wasn't quite as fluid as Florid just yet 'I'm gon- - - planet and help – out"

'What, your going to go with them to the planet and help them. You can't'

Master Slate and his members were now ready, Slate placed his hand onto the Yardrat's shoulder and in turn the three warriors placed there hands onto each other, all linked together.

"Well if your ready then let's go" The Yardrat placed two fingers to his forehead, getting a lock onto his planet. He visualised a forest not to far from where the last known location was of the alien that torments his planet. "I'm locked in"

"Good luck team and be safe" General Ren saluted his members.

The Yardrat, Master Slate and his team started to phase in and out. It was now or never for Kakarot, He rushed forward towards the closest member of the team diving forward grabbing hold of his leg, behind followed Florid. "We can't go!" She lunged herself grabbing hold of Kakarot trying to pull him away, it was to late they vanished.

"Was that Kakarot and Florid." It all happened too fast for General Ren but he was certain it was them two.

"Kakarot, Florid! What the hell are you two doing here." Slate was furious "This is no place for children."

"Master Slate I'm so sorry I tried stopping him but ended up being transported here with you all, I'm so sorry Sir." Florid groveled she didn't like being in trouble.

"Come on Slate, it's only a level 1 threat it's nothing we can't handle." Kakarot was less impeded to grovel at the situation.

"It's Master Slate to you Kakarot and we have rules for a reason." Slate turned to the Yardrat. "Can you send these two back?"

"Unfortunately I can't, using Instantaneous Movement puts a lot of strain on the body especially when moving across galaxies."

"Can you take them both to safety, where all your people are gathered."

"Certainly."

"Okay you two, your going with him to safety, stay there and don't get into any trouble do you understand me."

Kakarot was reluctant "Come on Master Slate, it's so boring on Flora, I just want to fight. Besides I'm stronger than Hunter, Archer and Gunner that you've brought along."

"I couldn't care less how strong you are Kakarot your going to a safe place with the Yardrat."

He knew he didn't have a choice and let out a sigh. "Fine."

Kakarot and Florid grabbed hold of the Yardrat and then they were gone.

"Okay troops, I can sense the creature. He's not to far from here, let's move out."

Slate and his troops had only been flying for a few minutes when they noticed the creature on the ground, It hadn't noticed them. It was moving slowly dragging it's arm's across the floor, it was walking along a wide dirt path, large rocks and trees as tall as mountains surrounded the area. Slate noticed the surroundings to be free of any life form or buildings, they could fight freely here.

"It's hideous Sir" Hunter mentioned to Slate.

The creature stood at 6 foot, its skin black from head to toe wearing nothing on it's body, it's face had no features just two red eye's glowed, no nose, ears or even a mouth. It's arm's were so long that it was dragging them across the floor leaving a trail of claw marks behind it, it's body was slender. It looked like it had long spiky hair but upon a closer look this creature seemed to be just one organism no hairline in sight.

"You there, who are you and why have you attacked this peaceful planet." Slate and his troops landed on the ground several feet behind the creature.

The creature carried on forward, dragging it's arms across the ground.

"I'm talking to you don't you ignore me." Slate let of a small ki blast and fired it in front of the creature, getting it's attention. The creature turned around and snarled.

"This creatures Ki is dark, I suggest you take precautions when you attack." Hunter, Gunner and Archer nodded in unison as they got in battle positions.

"Last chance, Who are you and what are you doing here." The creature let out a piercing scream as it flung it's arm behind itself.

"We've given you your chance, Attack men."

The battleground was lite up from the low setting sun with the night taking over, the three warriors leapt forward splitting into different directions, Hunter went head on, Gunner to the left and Archer to the right. The creature in response swung a arm forward towards Hunter who was well out of the creatures reach. 'What is it doing' thought Slate watching over the three warriors. Then it's arm extended forward grabbing hold of Hunter round his neck, Hunter grabbed hold of the creatures arm trying to loosen the grip but it was to no avail. The creature swung it's long extended arm up and then down into the ground, Hunter whelped in pain as his head smashed of the ground. Realising it was about to get ambushed the creature swung it's long extended arm to the right, still holding onto Hunter, the creature smashed him into Archer sending him through a couple of trees, but it didn't stop it's momentum. Hunter had taken quite a bit of damage at this point and it was about to get worse, Carrying on it's swing towards Gunner the creature unleashed Hunter who smashed into him at tremendous speed, both warriors smashed into a hefty size rock causing it to crack at the force of impact.

The creature screamed again like it's first scream it seemed scared. Archer used this time to repay the creature the favour of the pain he just felt by sending a forceful kick to the side of it's head, it too went crashing through a few trees.

"I guess that shut you up." Archer had been hit hard but he still had plenty of fight in him. Gunner and Hunter both got themselves up and joined up with Archer.

"That shut you up... Last chance... Don't you ignore me... Attack men." The creature spoke it's first words, everything it said was a repeat of previous conversations it had heard from the Saviors themselves.

"Um!? Why are you repeating us?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The monster screamed again.

"Men it's repeating you because it's learning, that scream isn't a war cry... It's screams it's heard from the Yardrat's it attacked. I don't know what this creature is but I suggest you power up and finish it off, there's something extremely evil coming from it." Slate wanted to get involved but this was there first mission, they had to show that they could overcome this situation. Still though if things became to bad Slate would step in.

Hunter, Archer and Gunner took stance and started to power up to their maximums, the creature stared at them somewhat in amazement. Reaching max power aura's surrounded them they lit up the area as the only light being provided now was from the full moon, the sun had settled. All three warriors rushed the creature, this time they were much quicker and the creature didn't move. Hunter stopped in front and smashed his fist into it's stomach, Archer flew pass smashing a knee into it's face and Gunner came from behind landing an attack from up high smashing both feet into it's neck the creature crashed into the ground.

"Don't let up men" Slate shouted.

Hunter grabbed the creature off the floor and all three warriors went from heavy attacks to light giving the creature a constant onslaught of fast but still powerful attacks, the creature couldn't do anything but stand there and take on the damage, it couldn't process what was happening as it was all to quick.

All three men stopped attacking and stepped back from the creature, each warrior faced the creature from different directions it was barely standing.

"Finish it off now."

The three warriors raised their hands in front of themselves flat out facing the creature, they intended to finish it right here and now. Three Ki balls form, one each from the individual warrior.

BOOOOOOM!

The three balls of Ki had hit the creature instantaneously causing a huge explosion.

The three warriors let out a sigh of relief, there first mission was a success they had done it.

"I suggest you POWER UP!"

"What, no way" Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing "It survived that"

"I suggest you Power up, Power up, Power up, Power up!" The smoke had cleared and stood in the crater caused from the explosion was the creature, taking a power up stance, the creature started to scream but this wasn't the same scream as before, the creatures scream was for power.

"Woah can you sense that power, it's so dark too." Despite being on the other side of planet Yardrat Kakarot could sense an incredible dark power.

"Oh wow, that is a huge power" Florid responded.

"I know, I'm going to help. Hunter and his gang have no chance against a power like that so Master Slate might need our help."

"I would disagree with you but unfortunately I think your right"

"Okay then let's fly over now" So Kakarot and Florid took flight and headed towards the creatures new incredible power level.

Hunter, Archer and Gunner all stood trembling, they weren't ready for this type of power.

"Drop back, I'll take it from here. This thing is beyond your level now." Slate took charge.

The 3 warriors dropped back but it didn't matter, faster than their master could see, the creature rushed pass him and with a hit each Hunter, Archer and Gunner were down.

"Beyond your level, Power up, Power up, Drop back."

"No this really can't be happening, are you trying to tell me that you've just literally learned to power up by watching them three do it before. I mean that's just incredible."

"Power up, Beyond your level."

BAM! Slate wasn't messing, he took to a full on annihilation to the newly powered creature using every reserve of his power to it's full potential. His first punch was across it's face, it's head down Slate took a knee to it's head. The creature staggered back and Slate dashed forward, the creature was unable to stop the attacks it's new powers didn't help it match Slate's speed and precision of attacks that were coming. Fist, elbows, feet and knees were flying with no distinct pattern, every attack thrown hit it's target.

Slate could see an end to the fight, he was getting tired but he figured after the constant barrage of attacks this creature must be on it's last legs. Usually that would be the case but the creature in an act of self defence let of a monstrous amount of Ki from it's body sending Slate backwards.

"We need to hurry, whatever they are fighting has just doubled it's Ki. It's stronger than the Master now." Kakarot and Florid went to max speed.

"What... What are you." Slate could sense the immense energy coming from this creature. "How do you keep getting stronger."

The Creature didn't reply, it raised it's hand up in the air and formed a great ball of Ki.

"Such negative energy"

The ball grew bigger and bigger as the creature pumped more energy into the attack. Then it stopped growing and the ball of Ki was launched at Slate.

Slate prepared himself for impact, he wasn't even sure if he could stop it, but he had to. Slate grabbed hold of the huge negative energy ball his hands instantly burning, he tried to push forward but it was no good, the amount of energy in this attack was to much for him. The ground beneath him started to give way, he was fighting a losing a battle against a creature that was learning as it fought.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Florid transformed sent out a Ki beam with all her power directly towards the ball of energy, meanwhile Kakarot flew round to the distracted creature, he pumped a lot of his energy into his fist and smashed the creature directly into it's face, the creature went down hard.

Florid attack helped Slate give that extra push he needed to send the ball flying high into the air. The beam Florid fired pushed it into the atmosphere and it exploded, the force of the explosion was felt 70 miles away on the ground.

"Thank you..." Slate collapsed.

"Master Slate!" Kakarot flew over "We came as soon as we could, we could sense this thing from the other side of the world."

"Please run... Both of you just run..." Slate tried to get up using his hand but they hurt too much. "Please Kakarot, Florid... this thing it's like it's just been born. It adapts and learn quicker than any fighter I've ever known.. That attack, that ball of energy seems to be a defence mechanism as I was so close to destroying it."

The creature got up, that punch had some serious impact, it was the most pain it had felt since arriving on planet Yardrat and now it was angry.

"No way, We're not running and were definitely not leaving you or the guy's here." Kakarot faced his enemy "This thing must learn it can't just attack random innocent's and get away with it, That's what the Saviors are all about right."

Slate didn't respond, he knew even though Kakarot wasn't officially ready to be on missions or a Savior, Slate knew Kakarot was raised as a Savior since his first days of being born, and he wouldn't back down.

"Kakarot, you've got first shot at it okay. I used everything I had to send that Ki ball flying and I'll need a few minutes to regain my energy." Florid was sat with Master Slate gathering back her energy.

"Don't worry too much about gathering your energy back as I'm going to finish this."

 _Okay then people, What is this creature? Is Kakarot strong enough?_

 _You'll have your answers on the next chapter, in the meanwhile as always any questions are appreciated and also of course reviews._

Hoped you enjoyed the story so far. Next chapter will be up by the 10th June.


	7. Chapter 6 – Yardrat The Final Battle

72757084.

 **Chapter 6 – Yardrat The Final Battle.**

Sat in the castle in the demon realm Dabura and his sister Towa watched their creature be born and come up against it's first lot of foes.

"Nugat isn't exactly fairing well here little sister." Dabura looked very much like Satan himself, Goatee, horns, large pointed ears and red skin. He wasn't impressed at all by the creature his sister had created through her dark magic. "I thought this thing was meant to be killing machine but instead it finds itself on a planet full of weakling and gathers little to no energy for the Demon realm."

"Be patient brother, Nugat is just a baby right now, with each kill it'll get stronger and smarter but for now it needed a weak planet to conquer in order for it to get stronger but these damn Saviors could end up being trouble for us and we discussed it'll take years before it'll gather enough energy to free us from this realm the Kai's trapped us in." Towa had long white hair, slender build with blue skin.

Towa had spent Millions of years gathering energy to create Nugat, it was more powerful and intelligent than anything anyone had ever seen in the universe, herself and Dabura included. In order to use this power of Nugat's though to free herself and Dabura she had to use a spell powerful enough to send Nugat through the realms, It worked however Nugat lost all his power and intelligence. This was something it would have to regather in the living realm. Once completed Towa and Nugat can combined their power through the two realms creating an opening enabling the Demons to be free.

Both demons continued to watch the fight.

The path of the battle ground was smashed, trees and rocks had been destroyed or fallen, everything was still dark the moon light barely passed through the gaps between the high trees. Kakarot rushed straight for the creature going for the face again, this time though the creature was ready and blocked the attack. It twisted it's arm around and grabbed hold of Kakarot's hand and pulled him in smashing it's knee into Kakarot's stomach. Kakarot used his free hand to block the knee, then using the creatures knee for leverage Kakarot used his free arm to form a handstand on it's leg and twisted his body to kick the creature across it's face, It freed Kakarot.

The creature was on one knee, steadying itself by leaning on it's arm. It slowly stood up staring at Kakarot, it's mind was processing everything that had happened it the last ten minutes, The fight with the three warriors, Slate and now Kakarot reeled in its mind like a record repeating over and over. It had adapted once again.

Kakarot now free went on the attack, this time though the creature was more advanced. Kakarot was trying his hardest to land a punch but the creature was blocking everything, then started to attack. It's process of the fight against Master Slate helped it get an instant advantage, it's skill in battle beyond Kakarot. It blocked Kakarot's across the body punch putting him off balance, this advantage wasn't taken lightly. The creature bombarded Kakarot with attacks, each punch, knee and kick was heavy the creature focused on doing maximum damage with minimum attacks.

The last hit felt like a thousand bricks as the creature uppercut Kakarot, the uplift was delayed at the power of the impact and Kakarot went shooting up pass the trees in a vertical line 10-20 then 30 miles up.

Florid could only watch at this point, she was still weakened by the Ki beam she had fired not to long ago, She'd put all her energy into the attack and even after resting she was still drained.

Hitting around 35 miles up Kakarot opened his eyes, he was looking up into the lit night sky. His vision was slightly blurred as he looked to see where he was, Kakarot focused onto the magnificent white ball. He had never left his home planet Flora before and had only heard of a Moon, with three suns planet Flora never experienced a night.

He finally got focused and found himself looking straight at the moon of Yardrat, he was in awe at what he was seeing, he couldn't stop looking at the moon as his heart began to race. 'What's happening' thought Kakarot as he was feeling a surge of energy power through his veins, his heartbeat got louder and louder until he lost his senses.

ROARRRRRRRR!

Florid and Master Slate could hear this roar coming from all over.

"What the hell was that." Florid turned to Slate.

"I've no idea, but it's power is huge and feels unstable plus i can't sense Kakarot anymore."

"But..."Florid stopped to think, "But do you think Kakarot is dead."

Then Master Slate turned to panic, "No... that power is Kakarot he's transformed."

Florid's face was in shock, she didn't know a Saiyan could transform. "Kakarot's transformed but when did he learn to do that."

"He didn't, it's the moon more precisely the full moon. He's become a beast with a huge power boost but his mind will be lost, this actually makes Kakarot more of a threat than that creature now. The whole planet is in danger."

Kakarot fell to the ground, causing it to shake for a few miles around. He landed in front of the creature the Great Ape stood 30 foot tall, covered in brown hair and deep red eyes. Banging it's chest it let out a monstrous roar aimed directly at the creature of whom was trying to hold it's own against the force at which the roar hit it.

"I don't get it though why hasn't he transformed before." Florid asked Slate as she helped him get to safety.

"Saiyan's transform at the sight of the full moon it's tail being the source there power, Planet Flora doesn't have a moon because it has the three suns so General Ren figured he would let Kakarot decide for himself whether he wants to keep his tail or not once he reached 16 by letting him know what happens when there's a full moon." Master Slate and a handful of inhabitants knew about the Saiyans in detail, believed to of been wiped out there hadn't been any teachings made in 14 years, of those who knew they swore to keep what they knew to secrecy as General Ren believed Kakarot would get stronger with a tail and didn't want Kakarot to know about what a threat he could become before he turned 16, with planet Flora having no moon it was a well calculated risk. That was until Kakarot's Saiyan urge to fight prompted him to leave the planet without permission.

Nugat didn't know much about emotions other than the anger it had felt from before but now another emotion was building up. It recently learned Ki manipulation and in doing so it had learn to sense the Ki in others, from this great ape now stood roaring in front of him the creature could sense the overwhelming power, the emotion it could feel was fear it was just unaware.

Kakarot in his new form was uncontrollable, it looked down at the creature and opened his mouth wide only this time no roars were made, Kakarot unleashed a beam at the creature. Nugat dodged the beam at the last second causing hundreds of acres of damage across the land.

"He's insane, he could destroy this whole planet... what is he doing." Florid looked on shocked.

"He can't help it, his mind isn't his own. He's lost all ability to be reasoned with in this form." Slate looked on to the battle of the Ape and this creature who he still knew very little about. "Florid, if Kakarot wins this fight you must cut off his tail, it's the only way to stop him."

"Won't that hurt him though"

"More than likely but it definitely won't kill him, and you know what Kakarot is like he'll never forgive himself if he destroyed everything on this planet."

"Ok Master, leave it with me"

Kakarot started taking steps towards the creature who was now on the retreat.

ROAR!

Kakarot's roar stunned Nugat causing it to stop.

SWOOSH! Kakarot swung his arm forward grabbing hold of the creature in his humongous hand and started to squeeze. The creature yelped out in pain, Kakarot was crushing every bone in it's body, After he was satisfied at the damage he caused he threw Nugat into the ground and started to stomp with all his might. Nugat's life was fading and it was too damaged to make any sort of comeback.

"Do it now Florid."

Florid transformed and quietly sneaked up behind the distracted Kakarot who seemed to be enjoying himself as he was crushing his enemy while firing beams from his mouth up into the air, almost as if he was celebrating.

She never said a word and created a thin disk of Ki like a Frisbee only bigger and sharper, unleashing the attack she aimed for the tail, It hit.

Kakarot stopped stomping and fell backwards instantly shrinking to his normal size, he hit the floor hard completely unconscious.

Nugat was twitching ever so slightly, it was beaten. Still transformed Florid went over to the creature leaving Kakarot to Master Slate who was slowly making his way over, still battered, sore and drained from his fight with the creature.

"Last chance to talk, just who are you and what are you doing here." Florid asked the creature stood over it.

The creature opened it's left eye to look at Florid and started to mumble something, Florid got a little closer "Nugat..."

 **Over in the demon realm.**

"Why did you kill it." Dabura demanded a answer from his sister.

"It's not dead, I had to send Nugat to Limbo."

"Why Limbo."

"Because them Saviors sent to Yardrat are weak compared to some of the powers I've sense from them, they always do good and i've watched them closely for many years now."

Dabura impatiently butted in "What's that got to do with Limbo."

Towa frown at Dabura she hated to be interrupted "EVERYTHING BROTHER!, You see while in Limbo I can gather more energy for Nuget and prepare him better for next time. It was obviously a mistake to set him loose with little to no power."

"How long will that take then"

"Well I calculated it would take about thirty years for Nugat to gather enough energy to set this realm free but in Limbo I think I could get it ready in half that."

Dabura was now angry "Why wouldn't we just do that in the first place, making me wait twice as long as I have to... What an outrage."

"I had my reasons brother." Towa looked down anxious "In order to gather Nugat's power in limbo, we must sacrifice many of our comrades here in this realm, those who we now call family after millions of years together." Dabura looked alarmed, Towa carried on "These fellow demons in this realm were all sent her by one of the Kai's and all vow revenge and who am I to deny them this, but with Nugat being as weak as it is because of the passing of realms we have no choice."

Dabura walked over to his sister, He had a hatred for many things but loved his sister and he could see how this decision was hurting her.

"It's OK you know, even if it's in sacrifice these demon's will be part of what helped us get out from this realm and allow us to exact our revenge to the Kai's and the mortals, maybe it's not exactly what they wanted but at least they'll be a part of it."Dabura looked down at Towa who smiled at him, "I guess I'd better get started" Dabura went to gather the first sacrifice.

 **Back on Yardrat**

"The creature just vanished Master Slate, it told me it's name and then just disappeared."

Master Slate was carrying the unconscious Kakarot making his way towards Florid. "What was it's name?"

"It called itself Nugat, Master."

"Nugat you say, never heard of it. Maybe the General might know something, for now though lets get back to the Yardrat's and get back home."

Couple of hours later Slate, Kakarot, Florid, Gunner, Hunter, Archer and the Yardrat who had brought them all to his planet now stood on Planet Flora's ground, stood in front of them a very angry General Ren.

Master Slate gave a full report of what happened, unfortunately Ren didn't know anything about a creature called Nugat. 30 minutes had passed and General Ren dished out Kakarot's punishment for disobeying one of the more important rules to the Saviors. Kakarot was to return with the Yardrat to help rebuild the forest he destroyed when he had transformed.

Kakarot agreed to this and took full responsibility putting no blame on Florid, Ren also promised Kakarot that once he's done on Yardrat he'll tell him everything about the Saiyan's using the archives available to himself and not keep anything a secret. Ren then thanked both Kakarot and Florid for saving not just planet Yardrat but also Master Slate and the three pupils.

2 Months went as Kakarot helped with anything he could, the Yardrat's were extremely grateful towards Kakarot as even if he did destroy a good chuck of the forest green he potentially saved planet Yardrat from being destroyed, because of this they all thought General Ren was being a bit harsh on Kakarot so in return they helped Kakarot a form of their signature move the Instant Transmission.

 _OK_ _then so there we have it, Kakarot was a little naughty but saved the day in the end._

 _We find out about Dabura and Towa and why this creature existed._

 _The reason for using Dabura is because he's the king of the demon realm and to follow Babidi around like a dog in the Canon version of DBZ really annoyed me as we didn't find much out about him, so I guess we will have to wait 15 years roughly before Nugat(play word with Nugatory meaning insignificant as that's how Towa see's Nugat because once freed what purpose will Nugat have.) returns and potentially frees Dabura. Towa is there because it's nice to have family plus she seems to be more magical than Dabura._

 _The next update will be by the 14th June, it's another special nothing to shout home about but it's going to be about Planet Flora's history via General Ren giving a class to young kids._

 _Lore building!_


	8. Special 2 - Saviors Formed

**Chapter Special 2 – Universal Saviors Formed.**

Kakarot was 10 years old when he learned about the history of the Saviors. General Ren took this class, he was extremely proud in what the Saviors had become and even more so at how they were formed.

"Right class, today we will look into the history of our very own Saviors. We all know the reason for why we were formed but what about how, what about why we've never had an attack on our planet, how do we monitor the universe and many more questions will no doubt be answered here."

General Ren started "We will start with many years before the Saviors were formed, more precisely we'll start from roughly ten to twenty million years ago. Back then 5 supreme Kai's lived peacefully within their own realm, They were Kai's of creations watching over us mortals and overseeing our development throughout the years. But just like now great evil would show up to try and destroy the universe that the Kai's had spent millions upon millions of years creating. Using sensory magic the Kai's were able to quickly pick up on the chaos from planets and galaxies. Their magic would instantly alert the relevant Kai depending on what side of the universe the threat came from, unless the magic detected a huge power then all 5 Kai's would be linked. Kakarot what is it?"

Kakarot sat in the middle of the room with his arm up. "Just how big would this power have to be to alert all 5 Kai's?" His face showed excitement as the prospect of a huge power.

"I guess it would be like one of our level 5 threats, who knows maybe even bigger."

"Wow, I wish I could get that sensory magic, I would destroy them all."

"Let's keep it quiet now Kakarot and let me continue." Ren cleared his throat "So the sensory magic then, ummm.. Right yeah I know where I was, OK so one day the sensory magic went off to all 5 Kai's a terrible power had been unleashed on the universe attacking the East side. This power came from a Demon created by an old powerful wizard called Bibidi, All the Kai's confronted the beast. Now as the Kai's are Gods of creation they are unable to kill something they helped create and even though this demon wasn't a species or creature the Kai's created the demon was still created by via a Kai's creation, so the Kai's not able to kill the demon had to try and weaken it. This fight was long and hard but the North and South Supreme Kai, the strongest of the 5, were able to eventually subdue this Demon. Using their magic they sealed the Demon into the Demon realm, it was extremely draining and every time they sealed away a threat to the universe they all lost a little bit of their power. So the 5 Kai's decided to have a talk about the future as at the rate they were going, sealing up these demons and mortals would eventually leave them without enough power to help." Ren looked across the class Cello arm was up, he nodded to Cello to talk.

"What happened to the Wizard."

"Bibidi got away, eventually he was killed by a Savior but not before causing more chaos but I'll get to that later." Ren carried on. "The 5 Kai's decided to form a resistance to the evil throughout the universe, use the mortals to help defend their own universe. So it began, each Kai went on a mission to find the strongest fighters with good hearts in their respective side of the universe while the Grand Supreme Kai went looking for a planet to call a base, which we all now know as Planet Flora."

General Ren took a small break to allow himself some water, he started to proceed.

"Within the next few years warriors were brought to the planet along with some of the best scientist among the universe, one issue the Kai's took note of straight away was the fact only the strongest of the warriors were able to cope with the gravity that Flora provided, So the Grand Supreme Kai using more of his magic changed the heaviness of the gravity in certain places, today we know these places to be the many chambers where we all sleep, Hangar bay, science labs, canteens and the teaching halls. Added to this the scientist came up with the idea to create Gravity chambers where the gravity could be adjusted either higher or lower than Flora's natural pull so we could get use to the gravity of Flora. Not long after, once the planet was quiet populated and roles were assigned the Kai's started the first lot of training on both physical and the mind. Then came the sensory system, the very one we use today. All the Kai's already had sensory magic throughout the whole universe so they used these magical sensors to link up to the computers that we use created by the scientist back then, obviously the systems are vastly updated." Cello had his hand up again.

"What exactly do these sensors monitor, what is it we look out for."

"I was about to get onto that, so then." Ren continued "The sensors pick up on dramatic changes on planets and galaxies, this for example stops us picking up on small things like wars between the planets inhabitants, two countries fighting over territory, millions could die but the sensory magic detects it's a political problem and not something we should be involved in but if millions die and the source is one great power that could become a threat to the whole planets population then were informed. We had this with aliens invading, creatures being created from evil magic and even soulless androids, anomalies that shouldn't exist. It also picks up on changes in the atmosphere, enormous power and most obvious planets being destroyed. With this magic the first missions started, the scientist created extremely fast space ships, nothing like the speed of the one's we have today but it was efficient enough back then. The Kai's monitored the missions from level 1 to level 5 threats and were extremely satisfied, better still was the fact that they were coming back from missions with more warriors, healers, scientist, engineers and many more just like today."

General Ren looked around the class he glanced at certain students while taking a drink, these were the students he had brought back with him from missions to help the cause.

"So the Kai's left completely satisfied, but we had to call back the Kai's twice, the first time wasn't that long after they had left. From a mission came some serious backlash, Planet Flora was attacked and although we were able to defend ourselves the people back then took quiet a lost of men and women, so the Grand Kai used cloaking magic making this planet only visible to those who knew of it's location putting us safe from attacks. The second time was about 8-10 million years ago and it involved Bibidi."

The class lit up, Ren's tone had changed his voice deeper, more slow and they were excited to see why.

"Once lived a creature called Majin Buu, it had the power to destroy galaxies and it was being controlled by Bibidi. According to our records we sent our best men, some with powers even greater than myself." Ren paused "But none returned."

"Woah, no way" Kakarot jumped in "Stronger than you, what happened" he smiled.

"records stated we lost three generals and 200 troops to this one creature so the Kai's got involved, unfortunately only one Kai survived the rest we don't actually know what happened but they were never to be seen again. It turned out that not even Bibidi could control this monsters power so between destruction he started to seal away this beast that was when the surviving Kai learning of the location of Bibidi requested the Saviors kill him before the monster was released again. So Bibidi was killed and since that day we've had no contact with the Supreme Kai." General Ren stood up "So that's our history, any questions." Obviously he would had a question Ren thought to himself as Kakarot raised his arm.

"What about Buu, you didn't mention if he was killed."

"Actually I don't know, according to the records we were unable to find whatever sealed away Buu."

"Ah man, so your telling me this powerful thing is out there right now. I hope I can battle it one day."

"That's enough Kakarot, Majin Buu would easily be able to wipe this universe away if it ever returned, don't be so hasty to get into a fight." Ren glared at Kakarot

Ren asked again but he pointed towards the people looking through their phones, tablets or monitors. "Hello readers, is there anything you want to know about our history then please ask now."

 _Okay guys the floor is yours. I feel like I've covered most things but obviously building some lore and covering everything is difficult, so please ask General Ren your questions._

 _-Thanks again for reading next chapter will be up by the 19_ _th_ _June._


End file.
